Truly Demonic
I would like to tell you about an expirience i had when i was 15. My name is paul. As I went on, nothing more happened. A few more messages like that were posted, so I thought there were a few trolls in the thread. That night, I was in my room watching Nick @ Nite and decided to go onto the internet with my PSP. For a laugh, I went back to that thread and found that all of the posts appeared normal. I got out my laptop and was about to go back to the website but realized that the corrupted messages meant the site had some kind of virus, so I decided against it. At that point, I went to sleep and didn't wake up until around 12:40PM. I got onto my computer and avoided the website. I was on YouTube when I figured out my computer was doomed. One of the comments was "4N3I623S10LK3N31232I10S4N21A6T0A3s31em25T3PvE12C6CA3." I don't even want to know what that said. Google was even worse. I searched some pictures for videos I was going to make, but I always found at least two pictures of dead and dismembered corpses even when safe search was on and while I searched for the most innocent things. What I really noticed was a picture of a little girl who was about seven years old. Her eyes were dead white and her forehead was slit open. She seemed to be holding some book, but I couldn't tell what it was. Her mouth had been ripped open, too, and a star had been scratched into her stomach. It seemed like her hair was ripped out, as well. However, there was no blood, as if whoever did that to her cleaned her off so the wounds were visible. When the whole image sunk into my mind, I immediately took my bat and cleared my computer off my desk with it. I may have broke the monitor, but I didn't make sure. I knew that I didn't need to stick around to see anything worse happening. I wouldn't even dare give the website's IP to anyone, either. I told my friends what happened and they only started pranking me; they continuously started sending me fake e-mails that looked like the messages in the thread that started this mess. It's only now that I realized the girl in the picture was my little sister, who died two years ago. 5 Years Later... Help him, doctor! I...I Can't dimitri! JUST SAVE HIS LIFE! We found him in his house, with a star carved into his stomach and his hair was ripped out with his mouth ripped open and eyes white! Cant you fix THAT?! I..i don't know. Beep...beeep...BEEEEEEEEP! His heart is stopping! 1..2..3 CLEAR! BZZZZZTT! The man fell into a sleep. The demons were on the loose... The next night, Paul was asleep. I am dreaming of something. Something red... It was it's eyes. Scarlet red eyes? Impossible, no human can have such an eye color. I woke up, drenched in sweat. I sighed deeply. I got up from my bed, and went to go wash my face. As the water warmed up, steam rose upwards. I looked into the mirror. All of it was foggy looking. Then, I saw it. It was coming towards me. It looked very realistic, as if it was actually coming out of the mirror. I looked into its eyes. Oh God, they're the same ones I dreamed about. The rest of the face was incredibly blurry. Only the eyes were visible. Seconds passed, and soon, the face was crystal clear. I gasped. The face was colorless... Lifeless. It had a huge horrifying grin on its face. All of a sudden, cracks started forming on the unusual face. Blood seeped out of the cracks on its skin. Its grin had big, pointy teeth. More blood came out from the mouth. I covered my nose. I could already smell the blood. It smelled like dried up blood. I choked. I couldn't breathe... The lights flickered. I looked at the mirror. What I saw was enough to make me scream. The bloody face turned into a skull. After the light flickered, I stared into my reflection. My reflection was fading away. I kept staring. Soon, I was gone. I turned around to run, but to my surprise, the creature was standing before me. It was at least 6 feet tall and had these torn up wings that had been stitched back together. Blood filled the floor. The entire thing was gray now. I looked at its hands. They had these gigantic claws that held a piece of fabric, which was blood-stained. "Never dream about me or my eyes..." I got this strong jolt of pain where my stomach was. Next thing I knew, I was in my bed. I awoke in pure hatred. What was this? Oh, yes...It was truly demonic.